User talk:Wentworth the brave
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 01:10, 11 April 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Recent upload Your recently-uploaded file, File:Snape.jpg, has been deleted. On the upload form, you specified the source as "internet", which is entirely inappropriate. You further made the absurd claim that the image was in the public domain, when the image depicted a character from a well-recognized and copyrighted work. Images and other files and media uploaded to the Cyber Nations Wiki must abide by the Cyber Nations Wiki Copyright Policy as well as with all applicable United States copyright law. If you wish to either reupload the image with appropriate source information and licensing tags or upload a different free-use file for the purposes that file was serving, you are more than welcome to, but be sure to appropriately tag and provide information relating to the images you upload. Thank you for your understanding, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:81, Tridi, 23 Prairial CCXVIII Apologies My apologies for uploading a copyrighted picture. I will do better in the future. I do appreciate your complete lack of tact in communicating to people who may not have the knowledge you do when it comes to copyright information. Had I known what you do, I would not have made the "absurd" error I did. Again, my apologies, and I sincerely hope that in the future we are able to communicate in a more mature and adult way. --Wentworth the brave (talk • ) 16:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :And my apologies to you if my tone seemed too harsh for the situation. Since you believe there is a lack of proper communication between us on the matter, allow me to suggest a route for you to take at this time: if you wish to use that image in the manner you were before... :#Reupload it, specifying the exact location you found it as the source; :#For licensing, select the option for fair use, which would be the most appropriate tag for your purposes; and :#In "additional license information", add . :This would be an appropriate way to add the image. I'm here to help, so if you have any questions, just leave me a message. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:91, Tridi, 23 Prairial CCXVIII /* apologies */ Thank you for that. I know you are here to help and it's all good, I just get defensive sometimes. No big deal. Thank you for showing me how to re-upload it, wiki and really anything code or copyright related gives me headaches. I may try again later. (lol) it's why I stopped doing my own wiki page :P --Wentworth the brave (talk • ) 16:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC)